


Can't Sleep?

by TayTaymazing



Series: Imagines [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Insomnia, Post-Hunt Restlessness, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6491323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayTaymazing/pseuds/TayTaymazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hunt, the reader has a hard time getting some sleep and decides to make a trip to Dean's room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Sleep?

 Creamy white abyss bathed in a light pink hue laid before your eyes as you stared at the ceiling above you. Your pillow had become the uncomfortable warmth of just above your body temperature long ago despite your attempts to find a cool spot. The sheets and comforter had become a twisted, tangled mess of a prison around your legs and torso somewhere around two hours ago.

 Turning your head to look at your bedside table, the numbers 3:02 in bold red blinded you in the darkness to which you had become accustomed. A groan of agony and frustration left your lips as the realization hit you that you had been attempting to sleep for about seven hours to no avail.

 ‘I wonder if anyone else is awake’ you wondered to yourself, throwing the covers off of yourself. A violent shiver wracked your body as cold air hit your bed-warmed body. As you swung your legs over the side of your bed, you started to regret your decision to take your early morning adventure. The concrete floor of the bunker felt like ice to the soles of your feet.

 Tiptoeing quickly to your door, you strived to open it as silently as possible. The hinges creaked and whined slightly louder than you had hoped in the open, echo-inducing bunker hallways. You placed your palm against the wall of the hallway and began your trek through the dark abyss, keeping your breathing quiet to avoid the risk of alerting the painfully light sleepers that were the Winchesters.

  “One,” you mouthed as you silently counted the doors to Dean’s room, the closest room to your own, “two…three…four.”

 You turned to Dean’s door and formed your hand into a fist, hesitant to knock for fear of startling him awake. Figuring you would take your chances, you brought your fist back to land a light knock on the door when it swung open suddenly.

 The abrupt movement took all the breath from your lungs, but left enough tension in your muscles for you to have a knee-jerk reaction to bring your knock-ready fist forward in a punch. A large, warm hand caught the fist with trained ease, pulling you forward slightly with the motion. A grunt could be heard from somewhere in the darkness, followed by a chuckle, rough with sleep.

 Your fist was dropped and a lamp turned on in the room and a soft yellow light filled your vision and washed over the figure, Dean. He stood in the doorway in a worn heather gray t-shirt and a pair of black boxers. His hair was wild, standing up in every direction known to man and some yet to be discovered. His green eyes had a hue of darkness that revealed his grogginess within them, but his smile remained ever-brilliant as always.

  “Y/N, take it easy. S’my room after all. Who’d ya think you’d find in here?” He smiled, leaning against the doorframe, taking in your disheveled appearance as you regained the ability to breathe.

  “You. But I guess I thought you'd be asleep. You know, like normal people are at this hour. Not standing guard at your door waiting for someone to knock and then scare ‘em to death,” you responded, feeling defensive.

 He raised an eyebrow at your sudden defensive stance. A smirk crawled onto his face as he took in your words and his arms crossed over his broad chest.

  “So why aren't you asleep, Sweetheart? Why do I have to be normal and not you? We went on the same hunt. We have the same sleep deficit,” he pursed his lips and quirked his eyebrow cockily, knowing he had the upper hand. You groaned and looked down at your feet.

  “I can't sleep. I've been trying since we all hit the hay and I can't. It's not that I'm not tired. I'm exhausted! But it's been seven hours and I'm still awake,” you pouted at the floor, pressing your big toe into the concrete as you talked.

 Dean’s arms came into your line of vision as he reached out and pulled you into a tight hug. You pressed your forehead against his neck and wrapped your arms around his muscular frame as his warmth and solidity enveloped you. He squeezed you and you felt every muscle tighten along his arms, shoulders, and chest. You felt his breath rustle your hair as he pressed his face into the side of your neck.

“Stay here with me,” he said just above a whisper, so lightly that you weren't sure you heard him right.

“What?” You questioned, feeling both of your chests rumble with the power of speech as you spoke into the embrace.

“I mean, if you want, you can stay here with me and see if that helps you sleep,” Dean re-stated, his hands moving to rub your back comfortingly.

You couldn't fight the small smile from forming on your face at the thought.

  “That would- uh- that would be nice. Thanks, Dean,” you replied, releasing him from the hug.

 He let go of the hug and stepped back, a small smile adorning his face as well.

  “Awesome. Uh, okay, c’mon,” he made his way back into the room and towards the bed.

 You stepped into the room and closed the door behind you. When Dean had reached the bed and sat down, you turned off the lamp that had been switched on earlier and slowly began your journey to the bed.

 Not knowing your way around, you tumbled onto the bed with a laugh. Dean’s laugh echoed yours as he realized what happened. You felt a hand grab yours and pull you until you could feel the presence of a body next to you. Laying your hand down, you felt a pillow and scooted down until you were laying down with your head nestled on it. A hum of content escaped you when you found it pleasantly cool.

 The feeling of an arm snaking around your waist was a welcome one and the giggle that escaped you was not lost to those present, nor was the chuckle that accompanied it. Dean’s warmth was unlike the uncomfortable heat of the sheets back in your room. His warmth was more like the heat from the fire on a snowy day as opposed to the feel of wearing a hoodie in humid weather. Comfortable silence filled the room and you could feel yourself start to drift off until-

  “I heard you.”

  “What are you talking about?” You asked.

  “You asked why I was up. I heard you get up, and I was about to make my way over to you to see why you were up.”

  “Why didn't you just go back to sleep?” You shifted slightly closer to him.

  “Because if something was important enough to keep you up, then it's important enough to keep me up,” you felt him rest his forehead against yours, “and I don't want to waste time sleeping when I could be spending it with you.”

 A smile stretched across your lips before you pressed your lips to his lightly, gently, briefly. You pressed a hand to his cheek and ran your thumb gently over the rough, prickly stubble that settled there.

  “We're both here now, so let's get some sleep while we can,” you whispered.

  You slept better that early morning than you could ever remember.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted to my Supernatural Amino account @Tay Winchester


End file.
